Dovahkiin in Remnant
by Zombiefan100
Summary: Dovahkiin the dragonborn, slayer of Alduin and Miraak has been taken to a world stranger than Nirn, here he will have to teach until he can find a way back, if there is a way.
1. Dovahkiin

**A/N: Hello everyone, if you've beem reading The Crossing of Two Stories you'll know that I'm making a new story that's a Skyrim and RWBY crossover and here I will be listing his legend as I'd like to say but I'm not listing his esential items, I don't own RWBY or Skyrim, Skyrim is owned by Brthesda and RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

 **The Dragonborn**

 **Name: Corvus Zedrick**

 **Race: Breton**

 **Class: warrior/mage**

 **Weapons: keening, dawnbreaker , enhanced dwarven crossbow with explosive dwarven bolts of fire and ice and bloodskal blade.**

 **Apparel: spellbreaker, talos amulet, ring of peerless destuction, ebony armor, gauntlets and boots and nightengale hood.**

 **Potions: potion of ultimate health (25) and potion of ultimate magika (25)**

 **Food: bread (3), apple(5), wine (10), potato (3) and tomato(6)**

 **Books: book of the dragonborn**

 **Misc: grand soul gem(grand soul, five), gold and lockpicks**

 **Spells: firebolt, flames, fireball, frost, grand healing, heal other, greater ward and telekinesis**

 **Shouts: unrelenting force, fire breath, ice form, dragonrend, bend will, call dragon, dragon aspect, whirlwind sprint and slow time**

 **Powers: beast form and dragonskin**

 **Active effects: magic resistance**

 **Best: skills: destruction, restoration, alteration, heavy armor, one handed, block, two handed, lockpicking and speechcraft**

 **Worst skills: illusion, conjeration, alchemy, enchanting, archery, smithing, light armor, sneak and pickpocket**

 **Alience: greybeards, impearial army, companions, dawnguard, thieves guild, mages guild and nightingale**

 **Family: unown father and mother, Ysolda (wife), Sofie (adoptive dauter) and Alesan (adoptive son)**

 **Homes: whiterun and lakeview manor**


	2. Prologue

**A/N: Now that you know Dovahkiin let's get sarted! I don't own RWBY or Skyrim, RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum and Skyrim is owned by Bethesda.**

Prologue

Corvus the dragonborn, slayer of dragons and savior of the world deafeated Miraak two years ago is now a simple family man.

In whiterun Corvus was helping run his wife Ysolda's shop when a messanger walked in "morning, how may I help you" Corvus greeted.

"You're Corvus Zedrick right?" the messanger asked "yes" Corvus said "I have a message and some items for you not sure who from they just said they were a friend" the messanger said as he gave him a letter and a small bag and left.

Opening the letter it read.

Corvus

I know you've quit adventureing but I have heard rumors that there's a strange object that only apeares when you put these items in the bag and a drop of dragonborn blood the location is west of windhelm use the shiv to prick your finger.

Good luck, a friend.

Opening the bag Corvus saw a daedra heart, dragon scales, hagraven feathers, a giants toe and a shiv.

Closing the bag Corvus went into the back to talk to his wife "hello my love is the shop doing well" Ysolda asked "it's doing well but i need to talk to you" Corvus said.

"What is it my love" Ysolda asked "a messanger came in with a letter and some supplys, the letter said there was an area containing a stange object that only a dragonborn or someone with the blood of a dragonborn can unlock, but I don't know if I should go" Corvus said "my love we've been married for two years and you've defeated may foes that no one man could defeat and you still lived so go on this quest and come back to me and our children" Ysolda said as Corvus smiled.

"Alright I'll go grab my equiment and head out" Corvus said as he kissed Ysolda on the foarhead "goodbye my love" Ysolda said "goodbye" Corvus said as he walked towards his home.

Entering his home his two children greeted him by hugging him "father" Sofie and Alesan greeted "what are you doing home so early" Sofie asked "I'm going on an adventure so I came here to say goodbye and gather the things I need" Corvus said.

"How long will you be gone" Alesan asked "not long I hope" Corvus said as he walked upstairs to gather his things.

Opening a chest Corvus started to pack his bag with items he would need and pulled out his nightingale armor "I might need something more protective" corvus said as he pulled out his ebony armor and put it on.

Taking the hood, mask and cape from his nightengale armor Corvus put them on and placed dawnbreaker and keening on his side and placed his crossbow, bloodskal and spellbreaker on his back.

Walking past Lydia's room Corvus said goodbye to his children and began to walk outside before being stopped by Sofie "father wait" Sofie said as Corvus stopped "I want you to have this" Sofie said as she gave her father a blue mountain flower "thank you Sofie, don't worry I won't be gone long" Corvus said as he took of his mask and kissed Sofie on the foarhead.

Putting on his mask Corvus walked out the door.

Walking towards the main gate Corvus exited the city of whiterun and entered the stables to get his horse.

Climbing onto his horse Corvus made his way to windhelm.

Unknown Dungeon

Climbing off of his horse Corvus entered the dugeon with his sword and shield in hand.

As Corvus walked through the dungeon he noticed that there were no tombs meening no Ddaugr until he came across a large room with a large burial mound.

Aproaching the mound a skelatle dragon came bursting out of the mound.

Putting dawnbreaker and spellbreaker away corvus pulled out his crossbow and fired a bolt at the dragon skeleton only for it to bounce off as golden scales started to form on the dragons body.

As the last of the scales formed on the dragon it started to breath fire, taking cover behind a nearby pillar Corvus could feel how hot the flames were.

Pulling out bloodskal Corvus slashed the blade as a red beam came out of the blade.

As the blade sliced though the dragons scales Corvus put away bloodskal and pulled his crossbow out.

Shooting a bolt into one of the dragons eyes Corvus pulled out dawnbreaker and jumped on top of the dragons neck.

As the dragon tried to shake Corvus off he grabbed one of the dragon's horns and stabbed the dragon in the neck.

Pulling the blade out the dragon threw Corvus into the air before Corvus fell and stabbed the dragon in the head killing it.

Pulling out his blade Corvus cleaned the blade off as he absorbed the dragon's soul.

Walking into a hallway with many empty tombs and dead draugr, walking past the dead draugr Corvus heard fireballs being fired and draugr dying.

Walking towards the noise Corvus saw some soul gems firing fireball at some draugr that were being lured to something.

Investigating where the fireballs were comeing from he noticed there was a pattern.

Pulling out spellbreaker Corvus used it's spell deflect power to pass the soul gems.

Walking into the main chamber Corvus saw three Dremora waiting for him.

One of the dremora was clad in full daedric armor but was missing the helmet and wielded a daedric battle axe with flames coming off of it.

The other dremora was clearly a necromancer since it was wearing dark robes and held a destrution staff of fire.

The last daedra was as big as the reaper Corvus fought in the soul carin and wore full daedric armor and wielded a daedric greatsword.

"Finally the dragonborn" the giant demora said "kill him" the dremora said as the two smaller dremora attacked Corvus.

Raising his shield up Corvus blocked the flames from the dremora mage.

Raising it's axe the dremora slammed it's axe down but was blocked by spellbreaker.

Kicking the Dremora in the gut Corvus hit the dremora in the head with spellbreaker before stabbing it in the chest with dawnbreaker.

Pulling out his crossbow Corvus fired a bolt at the dremora hitting it in the shoulder.

Pulling out bloodskal Corvus slashed the blade sideways cutting the dremora in half.

Pulling out it's greatsword the giant dremora slammed the blade on the ground almost cutting Corvus in half.

Rolling behind a pillar Corvus equipped a flame spell in one hand and a frost spell in the other.

Freezing the Dremora's right arm Corvus shot a crossbow bolt at it shattering it.

Pulling out dawnbreaker and spellbreaker Corvus shouted "IIZ SLEN NUS!" freezing part of the dremora's giant blade.

Raising it's blade the giant dremora slashed it's downward but Corvus blocked it with spellbreaker shattering the frozen part.

Shouting "FUS RO DAH" Corvus knocked down the giant dremora and ran across it's chest.

Jumping onto the helmet Corvus stabbed the dremora in the eyeslot with dawnbreaker and firing his flame spell into the other eyeslot killing it.

Pulling out his undead killing blade Corvus walked towards the alter and pulled out the bag containing the items he needed.

Placing the items in the alter Corvus pulled out the shiv and pricked his finger and let a drop of blood fall into the alter.

As the blood hit the daedric heart the ground started to shake and a white arch with red markings apeared in front of him.

As Corvus walked towards a spectral woman wearing a white robe walked towards him "you, you're the one who opened the portal" the woman said "yes, that was me" Corvus said "then you're the one I've been waiting for, listen my world is in great danger and it needs your help, when you enter this portal find the white tower there all your questions will be answered" the woman said as she disapeared.

Looking at the portal Corvus contemplated his decision before entering and hearing the word Remnant.


	3. Update

Hi guys sorry that this is my least active story but I have really good reasons, you see I've mostly been working on my other two stories but now I can't work on any of them, you see I moved out of town for a week on the 26th and probably won't be able to get to work on my stories until the 5'th of July since I left the files at my house, I hope you understand.


	4. Announcement

In the following days I will be resetting this story for two reasons, one for a better story and two for some well needed fixes


End file.
